Examination of tissue specimens that have been treated to reveal the expression of biomarkers is a known tool for biological research and clinical studies. One such treatment involves the use of antibodies or antibody surrogates, such as antibody fragments, that are specific for biomarkers, commonly proteins, of interest. Such antibodies or antibody surrogates can be directly or indirectly labeled with a moiety capable, under appropriate conditions, of generating a signal. For example, a fluorescent moiety can be attached to an antibody to interrogate the treated tissue for fluorescence. The signal obtained is commonly indicative of both the presence and the amount of a biomarker present.